The Apprentice Games (episode)
"The Apprentice Games" is the 20th episode of series and the final episode of the first season. It is the second 22-minute episode of the series, after "Shnitzel Quits". Characters *Mung Daal *Chowder *Apprentice Game Guards *Ms. Endive (antagonist) *Panini *Gorgonzola *Stilton (debut appearence and only talking appearance) *Queen *Pepper Spray Saleswoman *Ceviche (debut appearence) *Paté Plot The Apprentice Games has begun. Mung and Chowder tried to enter the contest, but the guards wouldn't let them in due to being considered "non-legitimate" (likely something to do with Chowder being out of shape). They would let in Endive and Panini, but Chowder and Mung went into the contest by riding Endive. Then Panini told Chowder that the contest is a physical contest. So Chowder hides, but Mung convinces him to play when he got the ultimate thrice cream. Chowder then teamed up with Gorgonzola as Panini teamed up with Ceviche. The two boys were fighting each other, making them lose as Panini and Ceviche wins. So Mung and Stilton decided to dress up as Chowder and Gorgonzola and win.They bagged them and sent them floating down the river on something floating. When they got out the bag Gorgonzola fell into the river. Chowder saved his life, went back to the games, and sang a population-driving song off key: "I don't know how I got here. I don't know where I`m going, but I'm not letting my pride go down the river a flowing. Mung and Stilton here our plea, we're doing the best are we. All we ask of thee is ultimate thrice cream in the name of dignity . Woo." With the Queen and everyone else gone everyone started fighting and no one won. Chowder says at the end they will buy some ultimate thrice cream with the medals while their masters fight for it. '1st Appearence: '''Ceviche, Stilton Trivia *Ceviche is introduced in this episode portrayed by Elan Garfias in Season 1-2, and Nicky Jones Season 3. *The medals that Mung, Stilton and Endive were fighting for were fake since Chowder has them. *The second episode that shows Endive's true feelings for Mung. *This episode is the season 1 finale. *Stilton's wax candle was blue instead of red. *The rabbit character dancing with the girl character looks very similar to Roger Rabbit from the 1988 film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * When Panini was scratching Chowder and the others with her claws, Chowder's fake ears disappeared. * When Panini said "Don't judge me" is similair to a song called Surfacing from the band Slipknot when the band's vocalist sings the lyric "Don't ever judge me!". *The title of the episode maybe a reference to The Hunger Games. *In this episode, Gorgonzola was worried his flame will go out when he was in the river, this means that he might die if it goes out, but in the apprentice scouts, his flame went out and he was okay. *The reason Chowder and Mung were not considered legitimate was possible because of Chowder being out of shape. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Double-length episodes